Fears in which are overcome
by I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws
Summary: Everyone has fears, for John it's death, for Sherlock it's someone from his past. Can they help one another, or make them worse? Key Characters: Mycroft, Sherlock, John, and an OC. AU Johnlock
1. Prologue

**Iya! Me - again - I have been working on this for a while now, I hope you guys like it, It will (eventually) be JohnLock... this took me a while to get it right and I will edit all mistakes if I re-read it to see there are ones I missed.**

**Summary: Everyone has fears, some are rational some are not; however, some are acquired from events in a past which can effect the future. These have to overcome. **

* * *

**Prologue: The man in the Morgue;**

**John's POV**

_I was running, running in a field. It was dark, very dark nothing, the usual dream. Usually it ended in heartbreak for me. There she was, stood with her arms – they were welcoming me to her. I get five feet from her and she falls to the ground. Always the same, I would clutch her arm trying to pull her up but she would just look hopeless at me and like she was about to die... well in a way she was - again. _

"_Mother!" My eight year old self sobbed. "Mother, wake up!" _

_Soon the blood would seep through the shirt my mother was wearing she gasped out my name followed by 'I love you'. I would usually wake up in a cold sweat with tears pricking at the corners of my eyes after this part but tonight was different, someone came over to me and put his arms around me and held me as I cried. I didn't know who they were but they helped because that night I didn't wake up in a cold sweat and I wasn't scared._

Now I was twenty eight, I had never really recovered from the death of my mother and my sister's – Harry – alcoholism doesn't help. My mother's death was what caused this for her, she was thirteen when our mother died and she turned to alcohol as a way out she has relapsed twice and now this would be the third.

"John... John Watson?! No way!" Someone called to me from behind as I wasn't entirely sure who they were. I turned to see a blonde woman running toward me.

"Mary?!" I asked slightly shocked.

"Hey, how are you, haven't seen you since uni!" She said as she walked next to me.

"Yeah, I know..." She smiled at me softly. "I was about to get a coffee before work, wanna join me?"

"I'd love to." She said following me in. "How have you been John? I mean in uni you had a lot of nightmare about your mom... How are things?"

"They're... fine..." I lied. Mary used to be my room-mate at university and soon once she had figured out what happened she became my best friend for that I will always be grateful to her.

"John seriously! Please don't lie you look like you haven't had a good night's sleep in months!" She said sipping her coffee.

"Look, it's not that – Harry relapsed again, she expects me to be there for her and I can't." I sighed and Mary looked shocked.

"Oh John... I'm so sorry!" She said, "When?"

"When? Not so long ago... she rung me up one night crying I could hear how drunk she was just by listening." I sighed finishing my coffee.

"I'm so sorry John..."

"It's not your fault Mary, but thank you. I had better go... Got work..." I said standing.

"Yeah... bye John..." she said and I left.

* * *

Nothing interesting ever happened at work; unless there was an interesting patient. I work as a doctor at St Barts. I often visited Molly Hooper downstairs – she was a good friend of mine.

"Hey, Molly... Oh whose this?" The man in question's head shot up from the body he was examining. He had longish black curls that just stopped from going into his eyes. He seemed to be studying me, as if he were trying to figure me out...

"Oh! John, this is Sherlock... Sherlock Holmes." Molly introduced and I held out my hand for him to shake. He looked at it and then looked to Molly who looked at him sternly, then shook my hand.

"Doctor John Watson." I said, "I work-"

"Upstairs, yes, well you did say you were a doctor so it's obvious when you think about it." He sighed shrugging and turned back to the body.

"Who died?" I asked stepping next to him he looked up almost carefully.

"A murder victim." He said and looked up watching as me tensed up at the mention of murder.

"We don't know that Sherlock!" Molly scowled not noticing my reaction.

"Of course not." He said with a fake smile. He looked to me his face was emotionless and then he returned to his body.

"I'm going to get a coffee Sherlock? John? Want one?" Sherlock nodded and I shook my head.

"Black two sugars." He said.

"I'm okay thank you Molly." I said with a smile. She smiled and left the room.

There was an awkward silence between Sherlock and I, I didn't know what to say and he wasn't making an effort.

"Don't bother." He finally said.

"What?" I asked rather shocked by him suddenly talking.

"I said 'Don't bother', you're clearly over thinking why I'm not talking." He said looking up slightly, he had a slight smirk on his face. The clothes he was wearing were strange, he was wearing a black trench coat, black trousers, and a purple shirt. It suited him; really suited him...

"Why aren't you talking?" I asked curious of the man in front of me.

"Because he's a psychopath." A man behind us said. Sherlock visibly tensed and looked up defensively.

"I'm not a psychopath; I'm a highly-functioning sociopath! Get it right, Anderson!" He said with anger behind his words. Anderson entered the morgue and looked me up and down. Then a black woman entered and Sherlock grinned. "Ah Donovan knew you wouldn't be far behind," he said and turned back to the body.

"What are _you _doing near the body?!" She asked as she stood by Anderson - was it? - and peered over at Sherlock.

"I'm helping Lestrade, all right?" He said clearly annoyed at these two.

"Who are you?" She asked and Anderson then also looked to me once again.

"Doctor John Watson." I said. They then returned their gaze back to Sherlock.

"Well this has been fun, we came to find Molly to see what she had to say. Bye Freak." Donovan said and they walked out.

"Freak?!" I asked not amused his gave moved to me then the floor. He gave me a 'hmm' in response and walked out.

Sherlock was gone before I could say anything else, I guess I never really excepted to see him again – how wrong was I?

* * *

**That's it for the Prologue! What was it like? Yes; the title has something to do with the stories and _the fear _will be explained! Thanks for reading! I hope to have some feedback! :')**


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one; **

**Sherlock's POV;**

I wandered down the hall. "Thank you Molly." I sighed taking the coffee from her.

"Oh, you're leaving already?!" She asked displeased. I try not to be around Molly too much – it's so obvious that she fancies me; even though she knows I'm _not like that _she still likes me in that way. I find it difficult to interact with her, even if it's a simple conversation.

"Yes." I stated simply I had to go soon I had to see Lestrade and tell him my finding. Sand. There was sand under the nails. How could've Molly miss that?!

I walked out of the hospital my mind wandering back to John, he seemed like he knew a thing or two about crime scenes. He's also haunted by something – death I think; by how he acted I think its death. I don't know for sure yet. _Yet? I'm not going to figure it out I'm probably never going to see him again. _Although if it is death it would explain why he tensed in the morgue; but, I mentioned murder not just death. So maybe someone close to him got murdered. I don't understand why this unimportant person has confused me so much, I don't usually take to people, but John he's different... he looks like he knows a thing or two about bodies and medicine.

This confuses me, I have never really wanted to engage in social interactions before, yet something about John makes me want to see him again. He could be a good ally in the future.

"Sherlock, what do you have for me?" Lestrade says as I enter the room.

"Sand, there was sand under the finger tips... not sure how Molly missed it but it's there. Look for anything like by the Thames or something?"

"Well she did drown, good job Sherlock." I nod and leave to find something to occupy my time with. Leaving the station I go to the Thames in search of where they died.

"Oi, freak, you shouldn't be here alone!" Anderson said behind me... how did he know to come here..?

"What are you doing here Anderson?!" I snarl at him he hates me, I hate him.

"I could ask you the same. After we found out sand we assumed here to be the logical place. I guess we were right." He says as if he found it out! "Over here boys!"

I leave Anderson and walk back to the hospital, I'm not even why I have no reason to be here. My mind keeps wandering to John. I feel he could help me and I did someone within medicine that _isn't _Anderson.

"Where does John work?" I ask Molly and she looks up shocked. I see her swallow.

"John?" She asks quietly.

"Yes, John."

"He works upstairs... he's in diagnosis..." I nod and leave. I hear her call after me but I ignore it, I have better things to do.

"John." I say with a smile causing him to look up.

"Oh. Hello... Sherlock wasn't it? What can I do for you Mr. Holmes?" I smile at his politeness.

"Sherlock, please."

"Okay, what can I do for you... Sherlock?" He says looking to his schedule, he has people to see.

"Why are you so nervous? I'm intruding aren't I? I can come back." I say and he shakes his head.

"It's fine." Liar. "How can I help?"

"I want you to help me." I state simply.

"What..."

"I want you to help me, I'm a consulting detective, and it would be handy to have somewhere there to help me determine how they died."

"Sherlock, I'm very busy, don't you Anderson to do that?" He asks and I shrug.

"We... don't get on. He doesn't like me." I sigh. "I'll go, you're very busy you're just too polite to tell me to get lost." I walk out and immediately know that I handed that the wrong way, then I see his next patient go in.

I haven't gave up just yet. "Mycroft..." I say as I see my older brother standing in the hall of the hospital.

"Hello Brother mine." He says with the calmness he always has. It makes my blood boil.

"What're you doing here?!" I say and he shrugs.

"Stay away from him, Sherlock." The warning behind his words is clear. Why, what's wrong with John... or what's wrong with me.

"Why should I listen to _you?_" I ask with a hiss.

"Sherlock. For God sake this isn't a game any more, you cannot bring innocent people into your madness! He has enough problems of his own without you on top."

"Me?! What did I ever do?!"

"Darcy." That word, that name.

"That was not my fault!" I shout and he remains calm, the calmness I never, never have.

"Oh, really?" Mycroft actually looks like he wants to yell. Do it, Brother, lose control!

"Really." I say and proceed to walk past him, however, he has other plans. He grabs my forearm.

"Do you even remember what happened to her?" I shake him off and walk out of the hospital. Mycroft knows John, whether he will admit or not, he does. But how?

* * *

I let Mycroft get under my skin, I shouldn't have, but I did. Darcy. How can one name make me crumble? Affect me so? She is gone, she is in the past... but she isn't is she? She comes into my head everyday... Mycroft's right, I try to forget what happened that day... but I can't. I don't deserve to forget.

I am dragged back into reality by someone knocking on the door to my flat. If that is Mrs Hudson... However, I open the door to see John.

"John?" I ask letting him in.

"You seem troubled Sherlock, everything alright?" He asks standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. How did he find out where I live..? _Stay away from him Sherlock_.

"How did you know where I live..?" He suddenly looks embarrassed.

"I asked Molly." So he doesn't know I'm related to Mycroft..?

"Oh." I sit down and wait for him to continue.

"I want to take you up on your previous offer, if I may." I smile.

"Of course!" I clap my hands together standing up and pointing to him. He resists the urge to smile. I have to ask. "But first, how do you know Mycroft?"

"How do you know Mycroft?"

"I asked first, now answer the question." I state simply sitting on my heels in the chair.

"He's my patient." He's lying. Why is he lying?

"Okay."

"How do you know Mycroft?"

"Why are you lying?" I almost yell, I didn't mean to but it annoys that he is lying.

"I'm not lying." Another lie. "How do you know him?"

"It's not important."

"Then how I know isn't either!" It is through.

"Okay. Right, so you're willing to help?"

"Will I be able to continue work?"

"Yes. Where are you currently living?" I ask and then realise I shouldn't have.

"Transition, looking for a place to live now... why, you're not going to rob me are you?" I laugh at that.

"Perfect! There's a spare room here, I need help with the rent anyway, and it will make it easier for you to help me." He seems taken back by my offer, I smile. "And no, I'm not going to rob you."

He nods. "Okay, I'll have to think about it, but it seems reasonable." I nod and he get up to leave, but just as he gets to the door Mycroft walks in.

"Hello Brother Mine."


	3. Chapter two

**Hey, I am so sorry it took me a while, here it is the next chapter - Darcy is introduced here. BTW italics are memories **

**Enjoy!**

_Darcy's POV_

"_Sherlock, really?" I ask rolling my eyes. "Please. You cannot get down there; me on the other hand." I grabbed down the edge of the cliff and look to my little brother with a smirk on my face, he's eight I'm ten. I shouldn't be here I know but I love excitement and having fun. _

"_Come on, Darcy let's go home." He says and sounds scared. _

"_No, come on, Sherly please!" I beg as he goes to turn to leave. _

"_Darcy, please you're my only sister, I don't want to lose you." _

"_Oh, please nothing will happen to me!" I say so carefree, then notice he's gone. I start to panic. Anything could happen to him. "Sherlock, Sherlock!" I call as I get back to the top, "where are you?!"_

"_What are you shouting about?" Mycroft the eldest asks. _

"_Help me, I can't find Sherlock!" I shout over to him and he is on his feet instantly. _

"_Which way." _

"_I don't know! I was down the cliff, I was showing off I'm sorry!" He comes over to me._

"_It's fine, we'll find him." He says and goes in the other direction. _

"_Sherlock!" Mycroft and I called. "Sherlock!" _

"_What?!" He hisses. _

"_Sherlock!" I run over to him and pull him into a hug, he hates but I'm relieved he's okay! "You're okay!" _

"_Get off me!" He shouts and Mycroft runs over to join us. _

"_Oh good you found him!" _

I look at London, and think what mess it has become. I cannot believe Sherlock lives here. But then again this is very Sherlock, busy a lot of people to pay attention to him. I do not despise my Brother, no not at all. But he was Mummy and Daddy's favourite.

"Darcy, we need orders. What are we doing with Mr Holmes?" A young girl enters and I turn to her, Wendy – was it?

"No, you are not to touch my brother, do not even go near him, do you hear?"

"Yes, Miss Darcy."

"Thank you Wendy!" I say with a smile.

"It's Wendale." She mutters and I knew I had got it wrong.

I smile to the city, "yes Brother, your worst nightmare has just gotten back."

Mycroft's POV

I see my brother looking at me annoyed, I can read him like a book. But I am only here to tell him the _good _news. "Hello Brother mine, I have news."

"What could possibly be so important that you had to deliver it in person?!" He spat and I could see the hate in his eyes. "Darcy's back," I say and wait for what I know will come. I see my brother break down and start screaming, I don't know what I can do to help, I have seen this before. Darcy hates him, and he her. But he cannot see why, he cannot see that what he did stopped her from living her life as she wanted. _It was just a trick! _His words rang in my ears. I walk over carefully and put my hand on his shoulder. "You knew this day would come."

We both did, it was a long time coming, but I know neither can forgive the other. I cannot comfort my brother, I do not know how, so I turn to John. "Look after him will you? If Darcy's back in London then she will be here soon and she will come. I'll try to keep her away." He nods and comes over to Sherlock, he crouches down next to him and whispers things to him. I do not want to hear them, it is none of my business, after all I'm just his _family _I am not his _friend. _Sherlock doesn't have friends.

I leave the apartment to find her standing there. "My, my, is it not Mycroft! What a surprise. If you're here then Sherlock cannot be far. Do be a dear and show me?"

"No, do walk with me through, I would _love _to catch up."

"Oh that hatred Brother, does it not get boring?" She asks with a sad smile on her face. She takes one last look at the flat and follows me. "I'm not interested in apologies Brother."

"Good because you're not getting one." I say and she looks annoyed to say the least. "I am however, going to give you a choice. Leave and never come back, you're not good for him. He never meant to do what he did to you. Or you can live in London but _never _approach Sherlock."

"Why defend him Mycroft? What has he ever done to try to help us, why should we help him."

"You don't mean that Darcy, he is still your brother –" Darcy stands abruptly and laughs.

"He stopped being my brother the day that happened!" She hisses. "It may have been a _joke _but it ruined my life! The _bad _Holmes! The only girl that went wrong! I never deserved that Mycroft!"

"I never said you did, but the time you have been in jail I have dealt with the depression Sherlock fell into when that happened, he is not the same person, and he never, ever, will be again. So if you think you'll the only one who has been affected by this, you are very, very wrong!" I say trying ever so hard not to let my voice rise.

"You know what, screw you Mycroft." She hisses. "You have no right to turn around to me and say this, I am seeing _my brother _with or without your consent, because I cannot actually remember asking for it."

"You not the _bad _Holmes, do you know what you are?"

"Oh this should be good!"

"You're the only Normal Holmes," I say, "there's nothing special about you, you don't have a mind palace, you aren't in British government you're just normal."

"I-I... I hate you, you never liked me, I was always the one they didn't want!"

"No Darcy, you have Mummy and Daddy issues, okay. "Oh mummy and daddy didn't love me enough!" Grow up, Darcy. You're a child trapped who cannot get out, that's it. The thing you never saw is _you, _you were Mummy and Daddy's favourite. Not me, not Sherlock. YOU! You were the only girl what did you except?"

"I do not have Mummy and Daddy issues!" That is the only thing you got from that. Then she walks off, I get my phone and send a text to John.

_Get him out of the flat - MH_


End file.
